


A Summer With[out] You

by arja007



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No Beta Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arja007/pseuds/arja007
Summary: It's been the tradition of Summer Troupe to attend the Summer Festival every year and watch fireworks. It's finally that time of the year again but they're missing one member. Yuki ponders.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Summer With[out] You

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my drafts for like a month now. I edited this so many times, the story just evolved on its own. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this

_“Are you guys already home?”  
“What are you saying? We’re waiting for you.”  
“I think I can’t make it anymore.”  
“Ha?! Where are you?”  
“Just finished filming.”  
“Then, you’ll make it. You better hurry though, it’s almost over.”  
“I don't-"  
"No. You better come. You promised them."  
"Oi, Yuki, I ca-"_

Yuki pressed the end call button and rejoined the festival. Bright yellow light lit the street corridors, lined with an assortment of stalls selling food and festival games. The slight buzzing of chatter filled the air, the excited cheers of Kumon distinctly cutting across them. Yuki turned to where he is and found the reason why he was being so loud. He was with Muku in the goldfish scooping stand clutching the bag of his first goldfish. Not far from them is Kazunari taking photos of the trianglian munching onigiri. They have been there for three hours save one useless actor who suddenly said he was given shooting time extension. It happened when they were already on their way to the festival when the hack called the director to pass along that he will be late.

Yuki frowned.

Before he went, he told them it won’t take long so they should just go ahead and he will follow. As the night progresses, however, the chances of watching fireworks as a troupe is growing slimmer with him still on the road. If he doesn’t make it, this will be the first time that they will be doing this incomplete.

The crease on his brow deepened. Somehow, that doesn’t sit well with him. He takes a look at each of his fellow troupe members from where he's standing. He's definitely not looking forward to breaking the news to them. How many more of this will he do in the future? Will they have to get used to the fact that Tenma may miss future festivals from now on? What if Tenma finally decides to move on from Mankai? What will happen to them? It's only a matter of time when they have to finally - no. That's not right. 

"Yuki-kun, are you alright?" Muku asked as he approached the green-haired boy. "You look troubled."

"It's nothing. What is it?" He replied.

"Ah, did you just get off the phone with Tenma-kun? Is he on the way?"

"That's-"

"Ah, Mukkun, Yukki, it's almost time for the fireworks. Let's go near the bridge! Tell Tenten to meet us there." Kazunari told them as he got dragged by Misumi who started to race Kumon. 

"Yuki-kun, is Tenma-kun still coming?" Muku asked worriedly. 

"He will make it. He's coming." He forced out, looking intently at the departing backs of Kazunari and company.

Muku stared at him worriedly. "Are you really okay Yuki-kun?"

"C'mon, let's go join the others. It's almost time." He interrupted and started walking towards the direction of the bridge.

_Hack, you better come._

When Yuki and Muku reached the others, the ruckus is still in full swing with Kazunari taking photos, stopping once in a while to post them on inste, and Misumi trying to pass a triangle to Kumon who looked dejected.

"What's wrong, Kyu-chan?" Muku asked from beside him.

"He lost his goldfish. It jumped in the water." Misumi answered him 

"Ha? Did you really open the bag to play with it?" Yuki sighed.

Kumon only nodded in response. 

"Hmmm... I wonder where Tenten is. I keep on texting him from earlier but he's not answering." Kazunari suddenly spoke. 

Yuki whipped his head in his direction.

"Tenma-kun called Yuki-kun earlier but if he's not responding- ah what if he got into an accident and his car jumped off a cliff and he breaks his bones and needs to be amputated." Muku said. 

"What will happen to us after that?" Kumon added sadly.

They really are related. Yuki sighed. "Calm down. Goodness." 

"What did he say, Yuki?" asked Misumi.

"Uh..." He started. Just say it out loud. Don't give them hope. 

"Listen, he said he may not make it. He just finished filming when he called." Yuki replied and looked as the expectant faces of his troupemates fell. "But I told him to come so he may still be on the road right now."

"This is the first time Tenten's not around, huh?" Kazunari said leaning on the railing of the bridge and gazing out in the distance.

"Hmm." Misumi agreed sadly.

The summer breeze swept through the silence that settled between the incomplete members.

"Fireworks." Kumon whispered.

Fireworks started shooting up at the summer night's sky brightly illuminating it and just as quickly disappearing into the wind, the traces of smoke the only evidence of its existence.

"Everyone, have you ever thought about what will happen to us in the future?" Kazunari spoke breaking the silence coiling around them.

"You're unusually serious today. Who are you?" Yuki asked him.

Kazunari laughed. "Yuuukki, I could be serious too you know."

"Time really passed huh? I still remember when we watched our first baseball match." Kumon said folding his arms on the bridge's railing and resting comfortably on them while turning to his friends. "Tenma-san was so dependable."

Yuki snorted.

Muku joined him on the railing. "It feels like just yesterday when we had our summer camp too."

Kazunari nodded smiling. "Remember the first time when Tenten got scared of the rocket fireworks? He even pulled out a helmet out of nowhere." 

Everyone burst out laughing at that until it faded into silence once again but this time to a comfortable one.

They will be fine. Even if the time comes when they have to break up to follow their own paths, he knows they'll be fine. The bonds they formed will never break even if the day comes that their paths diverge. They were still watching the fireworks when Yuki's suddenly phone lit up from his bag which Misumi pointed out. 

_"Oi, I'm at the park where are you?"_

Yuki eyes widened. "Ha? What are you doing there?" He adjusted the phone in his ear as his friends excitedly gathered around him trying to listen to their conversation. 

_"What do you mean- the fireworks are still going on right?"_

"Yeah. Stay where you are. We're gonna get you."

_"Oi, Yuki wait-"_

Yuki ended the call.

He turned to Kazunari. "Did you tell him where we are?" 

"'Course, I sent him so many texts on where we are"

"Tenma is really bad with directions" Misumi commented.

Yuki sighed, placing back his phone. "Ugh, he's such a handful.

"We better hurry then, Tenma-kun gets lost very fast." Muku said. 

"Come on! Come on!" Kumon yelled excitedly.

When they arrived near the park, there was no sign of Tenma. With that bright hair and loud personality, Yuki was surprised not to spot him immediately. They decided to break up so they can find the hack easily. Yuki was scanning the crowd near the food stalls. He was contemplating of calling him, already had his phone out when someone grabbed his other wrist pulling him away from the strung of people. "What the-"

"Just follow me."

He'd recognize that voice anywhere. When they reached the quieter part of the park, he finally let go of Yuki. 

"Whatever happened to you?" Yuki asked as he finally looked up at the actor after sending a LIME to the other troupe members.

"Nothing." He replied sheepishly.

Yuki narrowed his eyes and looked at him from head to toe. "Did you rush here?" 

"Ha?! N-no, I didn't."

"Then, what's this?" Yuki touched the side of Tenma's face which still had some traces of makeup left and showed it to the actor

Tenma looked away. 

"So you really rushed here." 

Tenma grabbed his wrist.

"Oi, don't forget you were the one who insisted for me to come."

Yuki released himself from Tenma's hold. "So you were really going to miss this year's festival?" Yuki asked him seriously.

"Of course not. I was telling the truth."

Yuki stared at him for a good few seconds before blinking.

"Oh well, you missed a lot. We watched fireworks and got closer."

Tenma eyes were wide and he was so obviously sulking that Yuki can't help laughing.

"You-" 

"Tenten!" Kazunari yelled finally catching sight of the orange-haired actor. He ran towards him and slung an arm over Tenma’s shoulders which had the actor slumped over.

“Ah! Tenma you made it! Here, I’ll give you Sankaku-kun.”  
Misumi excitedly passed the triangle towards him and ruffled his hair. 

“Tenma-kun, we were really worried.” Muku said finally catching up to the group with Kumon.

“Oi, stop messing my hair.” He said as he finally untangled himself from Kazunari.

“Hmm... You’re saying that but you look happy.” Yuki commented. Tenma glared at him. 

“Now that Tenten’s here, it’s time for fireworks! Let's go get food first. Kumon, we still have the pinwheel fireworks at the dorm right?”

“Yeah! C’mon, c’mon. Let’s go!” Kumon laughed pulling on Misumi along with him.

"Oi, how many times do I have to tell you not to do anything dangerous?!" Tenma complained from beside him. “W-wait just a second!”

“Is there a problem, Tenma-kun?” Muku asked him.

Tenma looked away. “I just want to thank you all for waiting for me. You didn’t have to but- thank you.” 

“Ahahaha Tenten, we’ll always wait for you.” answered Kazunari smiling. The others nodded along.

“And Yuki, thanks.”

“Disgusting.” 

"Ha?! I'm thanking you properly here"

"C'mon Muku, let's go get food now. I got hungry running around." Yuki started walking while Muku falls in to step beside him.

"Oi, listen to me when I'm talking to you!" He heard Tenma protest as Kazunari, Misumi and Kumon laughed at him. 

Yuki hid a smile as he walks. What is he even thinking when he thought he'll be leaving or anyone of them would. Sure, it might come soon, someday and they'll have to face it. He has no idea what will happen or what will become of them but he knows they'll be okay. For now, he's happy with this. 

"Ah, Yuki-kun. You're smiling." Muku commented from beside him.

"Huh? No, I'm not." Yuki denied trying to evade Muku's gaze and looking up at the evening sky. Yeah, well, it's not such a bad summer after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed that what Muku kept saying is what's wrong. Dang, sorry Muku. I'll do better next time.
> 
> P.S. I hope the formatting isn't too shabby.


End file.
